


I know you try to hold on close.

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他開始喜歡陰天，雲朵流動快速的日子。
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 8





	I know you try to hold on close.

春天理應帶著什麼到來然而它不，那個春天就像是按下了暫停鍵，一切暫停，因為不可見的某些事物，所有的一切都暫時停擺。然而那與他又更無關係，他的一切停擺在去年的入冬。他還是搬回家裡，好像成年以來再也沒待在家裡這麼長的時間。母親沒有說什麼，她煮了熱湯，用無聲的一切將他抱在懷裡。

他把頭髮染黑，在出門時戴上帽子，不確定應該什麼程度地讓自己消失在人群當中。他應該是有感受到什麼的，但是那段日子裡更多的是恍惚而麻木。那些你以為拋諸腦後的終將會追上腳步，亡靈向他耳語，然後他就也被困在了某個時間點裡頭。他花了許多時間思索自己能做什麼，又或者還可以給予什麼，想到最後乾脆放棄思考。朋友輾轉介紹了一份工作，工資低廉得近乎於義工性質，但他也不需要物質上的回饋。只要是充分能讓他放下繁瑣的心事的勞動程度都好，他那麼說，對方了然地點頭。

像是在水面下生活，仍有氧氣，仍然活著，但又像是進入漫長而沒有出口的隧道。又或者是做了一場很長很長的美夢，太溫暖而安逸了，所以醒來的時候枕頭浸滿了淚水。而每當走在日光底下，都像隨時會燙傷。

他開始喜歡陰天，雲朵流動快速的日子。

春天到了以後雨也會變多。

這個春天來得有些遲了，他從外頭回家，李女士還在工作中家門口卻等著人。他愣了愣，還不用走近那人就抬起頭來，輪廓依然銳利地可以隨時將他刺穿死去。那人看向他，盯著太專注了。

......昌均哪。他喊他的名字，喉嚨發緊，聽上去太困難。然而昌均只是眨了兩次眼睛，問可以進去嗎？

他想說不，但又聽出了低靜的嗓音透著一絲睏倦，就什麼都說不出口了。

任昌均隨他進屋，環視了空間中的一切之後眼神又回到他身上。怎麼來了，他問，昌均聳了聳肩。多出了一些假日，他用平常的含糊口吻說，抬起眼看他時才後知後覺嗅到了狡猾的氣息。

而且我需要充電，昌均說。

他一個閃神昌均就走到了面前，那人伸手撥他的頭髮，說變成黑色了。不喜歡？他忍不住莞爾，弟弟就也跟著咧了嘴角。

不是，只是我想起哥的時候總是紅色或藍色，或者金色，很少是黑色的。

他則是棕色的，紅棕色，從鴨舌帽沿跟外套領子間的空隙露出髮尾。

那人又向前靠了一步，稍微抬起頭就會撞上鼻頭的距離。啊，他思考著，又放棄了思考。昌均攀上他的肩膀把嘴唇碰上來，太緊張了，他想，在鼻息間又要發笑。他讓他用想要的方式親吻他，慢慢退著腳步把兩人帶到沙發上，直到雙雙跌進柔軟的靠墊裡。昌均稍微拉開距離，看著他又把額頭貼了上來，卻不肯閉上眼。

怎麼了？

我要多看幾眼，昌均說。

他用手指梳過他的背脊，昌均就像他養的貓一樣蜷了起來。哥、虎錫哥，他又湊著吻他，跟小貓的舔舐一樣讓人發癢。要做嗎？他問，昌均搖頭。我不是為了跟哥睡才來的。

可是你硬了。

那也不是我能控制的，任昌均理直氣壯地說。他真實失笑，還是伸手幫他脫掉上衣。手掌觸碰上皮膚時昌均打了個顫，隨即低頭扯下他的運動褲。他花了許多時間將他打開，太久沒做了，昌均固執地讓他不要不要浪費時間，卻又無法躲藏地抽氣。哥、抱抱我，昌均顫抖著吐息，更深一點，再用力一點。

你會不能上台的，他說，那人就閉著眼睛搖頭。沒有關係，就這樣。

就這樣，我需要這個。

結束一室狼藉之後他就只是環著他，環抱著，肉貼肉的溫度傳導。任昌均安靜下來的時候也像貓，一定要有某個部份靠在身上，需要實體的證明。他猜是他信用度太低了，他才總是怕他逃跑。

睡一下嗎？他問，昌均看著他搖了搖頭。

再跟我說說話。

說什麼？

什麼都可以。

對不起，還有，謝謝你。

雖然我說都可以，但就這兩個不要。任昌均埋怨著打了個呵欠。如果真的想說，可以通通換成我愛你之類的。

我愛你，之類的，可是不要那麼容易，要忍到刺痛胸口直到爆炸才可以說。

說得太輕易的話你會不相信嗎，他問。

不會，昌均說，你知道不會。

我永遠相信你。

**Author's Note:**

> 我好像有很多想說的可是都不知道怎麼說，每次想到最後都放棄。最後只剩下希望你可以過得好、睡得好、吃得好，快樂。生日快樂，不只是在這天，往後的日子都要能想笑就笑，想做什麼就去做。  
不要再有擔心害怕的事，不要再有虧欠與愧疚，你帶來了好多好多，你是最柔軟的夢境跟春天的雲朵，沒有人跟你一樣，沒有人能取代你。喜歡你從來不是抬不起頭的事，所以你也不要覺得抱歉。我很慶幸能用自己的方式在正確的時間軸上認識了你，而不是透過有色眼鏡。  
想你，愛你。兔兔。  
要過得幸福。
> 
> 200301


End file.
